


Micurater

by Hoodoo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Sexual Discovery, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Rick discovers that a sexual release may not have to involve, you know, actual sex.





	Micurater

**Author's Note:**

> For anon: Oh my gosh. You say you'll write kinks like golden showers?? Would you uh... Would you possibly write something about Rick wetting himself? I have a big omorashi kink and you're like the only person I've found that'll even entertain the idea of writing anything to do with pee haha. If you do this, holy crap I will be so grateful. 
> 
> [hey: I take prompts. Check out my profile page for further info, and hmu]

He had a high sex drive. Always did. He’d slept with women, men, alien hive minds, aliens that didn’t have a comprehensible gender to humans. He’d been blown, sucked, fucked and done the same in all manners and holes. When he didn’t have a partner, he jerked off. God help anyone who shined a black light in his vehicle, bedroom, or garage.

He thought, at his age, he’d experienced most sexual things. Then, one day, he couldn’t find a restroom.

Usually he had firm control over his kidneys and bladder, but this time—maybe age was catching up to him? He _had_ been drinking more today, his family had been especially annoying—his organs flipped him off and told him to pay attention, bitch.

Typically in an emergent situation like this, he’d just drop his pants and piss wherever, but there was no chance of that here. Beth was keeping a close, critical eye on him and Morty was practically velcroed to his hip.

To take his mind off it, Rick took another swig from his flask. Maybe if he got drunk enough, maybe could just ignore his bladder. Or if he passed out, it’d take care of itself.

On further analysis, drinking more was probably a mistake. He wasn’t anywhere close to being drunk. His fucking kidneys were damn sure they were doing their job today!

With each passing second, he could feel the urge to urinate build. It soon became aching and painful. Then, just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the pressure transcended itself into unrelenting pressure that walked the razor-thin line between pain and pleasure. 

There was a deep, heavy feeling in his lower gut. It almost made him groan—and he wasn’t sure if any noise he made would be of pleasure or of agony.

Unlike sex, this sensation didn’t wax and wane based on movement. It just grew and grew, becoming deeper and more intense.

Involuntarily Rick pressed a hand to his abdomen.

“Grandpa Rick?” Morty asked, concern in his voice.

_“N-not now, Morty!”_ he snapped in reply.

The boy backed away.

Rick didn’t have an erection. This wasn’t the time or place for that. But this feeling in his gut was most definitely sexual.

A tiny sound slipped passed his lips. In his peripheral vision, he could see his family look to him, various expressions of concern or anger on their faces.

Then, when that pleasurepain was at its peak, Rick didn’t—couldn’t—try to hold back any longer.

The release—again, not like an ejaculation but similar—was more fluid than any orgasm he had ever produced, even in his wildest dreams. The relief of pissing, of the respite of pressure in his bladder that invaded into his prostate’s space, bordered on the divine.

It was one of the most sublime thrills to race though his body, and once he started, he wouldn’t have wanted to stop even if he could.

There were gasps and curses from people around him, but he couldn’t care. Let them think he was so drunk he couldn’t control his bladder. Let them pity or recoil in revulsion at the old man. He couldn’t care that he was making an incredible mess, or that the front of his trousers were soaked through.

It was like he had found a secret superpower, like his body had been holding out on him.

Rick, ever curious, ever chasing the next new thing, couldn’t wait to explore it.

_fin._


End file.
